runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
ARI
ARI (Added Reality Interface) is an experimental evidence detecting system in place by the ALEEPA, with the investigator Norman Jaydon, being one of the select agents testing this device and plays a crucial part in Norman's investigation. The ARI is one of Norman's greatest tools in crime solving. It consists of a pair of glasses, a solitary glove and a boot. The glasses follow verbal commands, and have a magical links to the Varrock city archives, allowing Norman to access a wealth of information. They also have access to the ALEEPA Criminal Archives, allowing Norman to access data of fingerprints, criminal records, character profiles and the evidence database. The ARI glasses magically calculate figures in seconds, such as showing Norman if he could make a jump, or how serious someone's wounds are, or any apparent weak points in an enemy. Also included is a single right-handed glove that, when worn, allows the user to physically interact with evidence, that can in moments stream instant information about the evidence the glove touches, such as discovering blood type, shoe-make and identifying scents in the air. ARI is able to do this, through small sensors located on the finger shafts, tips and the palm of the glove. It also seems that all gathered information is installed directly into ARI's internal memory which can be reviewed at any place or time. ARI has instant access to the ALEEPA database, The ARI gloves are incredibly sensitive, and are linked magically to the glasses, so that Norman is informed of the heart rate of people within a certain range, and can see their mental state. The gloves accurately measure temperature, and they allow him to interact with the Added Reality Interface's Additional Interface, allowing him to quickly sift through information and solve cases. The Boot does little but detect nearby obstacles in his path so that the glasses are informed of the various paths, and so can inform Norman of the best possible path for him to take in the case of a chase. The ARI's primary use is for to searching and discovering evidence during Norman's crime scene investigations. Other uses, outside of crime scenes, involve searching through case files, testing fingerprints and other evidence, and can even allow him to see a computer simulation of environments that he can examine his evidence in. The ARI, because of it's stimulating information directly into the Norman's brain, and because he uses it on a day to day basis, it is seriously affecting his brain. After using the ARI for extensive periods of time, he has horrific hallucinations, or 'Acid Attacks', wherein he believes to be in the virtual world of the ARI even without the glasses on. In these hallucinations, where even though he knows things are there in reality, he cannot interact with them. These hallucinations often are the climax of his psyche, such as having a conversation with himself during a time of identity crisis, or being verbally attacked by his dead father after first killing a man. Category:Rework